


A Future with Alec

by Baneofwonderland



Category: Shadowhunters, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Chinese Food, Cute, Dating Alexander Lightwood, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, the musings of Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneofwonderland/pseuds/Baneofwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple question from Alec sends Magnus on a brief journey that reminds him of how lucky he is. In other words, Alec asks about food and Magnus takes too long to respond properly. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Future with Alec

"Magnus?"

Magnus turned his head slightly at the voice. He had been a bit absorbed in his latest book store find- a book about loving a person when one was just a soul. He could relate to that. He had loved many different people, had dalliances with different creatures even. Was he not one soul loving a great many?

"Magnus, I asked if you wanted any leftover Chinese." Alec asked from the doorway. He held a takeout container in one hand and a pair of chopsticks in the other.

There was a slight warmth in Magnus's chest at seeing his boyfriend standing there.  _Boyfriend_. Magnus loved that word. And he loved that it was attached to Alexander Gideon Lightwood. It had taken them awhile to get to this point. Alec still stood a bit awkwardly at his side when they attended meetings together but that would get better with time. They had been through too much not to stand by the other. 

He remembered the fight, the underground tunnel where the infamous goodbye had taken place, the weeks of silence and loneliness that had followed. He remembered the betrayal and the depth of sadness that had clenched his heart. Alec had ruined him in one deft blow but being without him had been far worse pain. He couldn't count the nights he had spent with naught else but various liquor bottles and Chariman Meow for company. 

But now, they were past that. Or always trying to move further past that point, rather. Alexander had moved into the loft permanently and they had been discussing their future...together. The warmth in his chest spread even more. A future with Alec, however tenuous, was something he very much looked forward to. Anything that came his way could be more aptly addressed with his strong Shadowhunter at his side. 

Magnus suddenly realized that he had been silent a little too long when an anxious look crossed Alexander's face. Oh yes, Chinese food. A flirtatious smile spread upon Magnus's lips.

"Only if you agree to feed it to me, darling." 

Alec rolled his eyes and started back toward the kitchen. A future with Alexander was good indeed. 


End file.
